


Untitled

by Niina_rox



Category: CLC (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Rich and Poor, Yan An loses it all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I know it’s been a while, that’s mostly because I had no idea what to write. But here’s a little something, with birthdays, Christmas and the birth of their daughter. I hope everyone enjoys reading this chapter n_n





	1. Chapter 1

Yan An and Changgu grow up in a society, where the rich and the poor can be friends, but nothing more. Of course, that didn't stop them from becoming more than friends, at sixteen. Despite being poor Yan An is happy with his life, he has his best friend/boyfriend. And a small group of friends and of course, his parents. Changgu has more then he's ever needed in life, he has the most important part the love of his life. Everything seems to change one afternoon; something happens that threatens to ruin everything they ever knew. Especially their secret relationship.

Yan An falls pregnant. While he and Changgu are happy, they are the only ones. It's two weeks later they decide to tell Changgu's parents, "mum, dad we have something to tell you." He takes a deep breath before "Yan An is pregnant," they couldn't believe it. Changgu's father separated them so now, they were on opposite sides of the room. Feeling like it's all come crashing down, "I can't believe this we thought you knew better son." It falls quiet "do you know what people will say about you now, do you not care what will happen now." Changgu wanted to argue but, he knew it was useless.

His mother took over "from now on you will no longer, see him.." "what?" she took a moment. "Don't interrupt you will also end up with someone, we choose" he looked at Yan An they both wanted nothing more than to hold each other and never let go. Unfortunately that didn't happen Yan An was pushed, out the door he cried as he walked home. His heart was breaking all, he wanted was happiness. He ended up crying himself to sleep, where he this was all a dream. A few hours later he was roughly woken up by his mother, "is it true son" "is what true."

"Are you pregnant" he could tell she wasn't happy, he slowly nodded she looked disgusted as she moved away. As if he's got a disease causing his heart, to shatter "I thought..I thought you'd be happy." She just looked at him as he stood up "I'm sorry son, but you're on your own." As she walked away Yan An collapsed next to his bed, crying as he knows he now has nothing. He's only eighteen, pregnant and no one to support him. Falling asleep again this time on the floor, when he woke up it was dark. And there was a note beside him, _"be gone before we get home."_

It's obvious that he can't stay in town, he has no choice but to leave. It's a lot harder since he has no money, he slowly packed enough clothes and some food. Before leaving the life he _used_ to have.

 

Changgu was devastated. He's lost his best friend, his boyfriend and the father of his unborn child. Of course, he was broken. He laid in bed listening to his parents tell him, how he'll live his life. Naturally, they don't realize that they ended it, making it obvious that they don't care. _'I'm sorry Yan An'_ he had a feeling of how Yan An's parents, will react. It was two days later he went over to see if he was, still there he was greeted with. "Oh it's you" he wasn't surprised "if you're here looking for him, he no longer lives here" he was shocked. "What" she looked at him "we kicked him out."

Before anything else was said, the door was slammed in his face. He walked home feeling worse wondering how Yan An is doing, he'd give anything to know where he is. Hell he'd give everything up, to have him back. As he sat on his bed he thought about his life, how he hates that rich and poor can't be together. That evening he met the guy his parents chose, Changgu was so disgusted he left the dining room. It wasn't long before he was in his room, slamming the door. He laid on his bed thinking about the ten years, he'd known Yan An. And the two that they were more.

He had a small smile, and a few tears before he heard a knock at the door. Wiping his tears "what" "can I come in" he scoffed quietly, "why Daehyun" it fell quiet "so we can talk." He knew Daehyun wouldn't give up "fine," he sat up as he walked in "I know you're not happy about this." "But we can make this work" Changgu, looked at him like he was crazy. "You really think I want anything to do with you," he laughed a little but it sounded empty. He looked away not expecting anything to happen, a few minutes later he was pushed back on his bed.

Daehyun straddled him "yes, I do and you will like it" he tried to push him off. "I don't think so" he pinned Changgu's arms to the bed, before leaning down and leaving a hickey on his neck. Before roughly kissing him he laughed a little, before he got up "we should do this again sometime." As soon as he was alone again he locked his door, and headed to his bathroom. He hoped a shower would help him feel better, trying to feel less violated. That night Changgu barely slept so he went through, all the photos he had taken with Yan An.

Some that he didn't know about, he then watched a few videos. One in particular from the night they first slept together, after they had confessed just how much they love each other. It was the one way that made their relationship real, since they couldn't be open about it. In the end, he decided he'd give up everything, so he could get Yan An back.


	2. Chapter 2

Yan An had walked for what felt like forever, in reality was four days. He had made it two towns over before exhaustion set in; he certainly looked out of place. Sitting in the park as it was getting dark, _'what am I going to do.'_ Of course, he no longer had any food and despite, being almost three weeks along he didn't want to beg. "Are you okay" he was a little startled, part of him wanted to laugh the rest said "I wish." It was clear he was alone she took in his state, "do you have anywhere to stay." He slowly shook his head as fresh tears fell down. 

She smiled a little "you can come stay with me, I have a spare room" that sounded good to him. "Okay" she helped him get settled in his new room, he couldn't help but cry in the shower. Once he was done she checked to see how he was, "I just made something to eat if you want to join me." He quietly followed her out "I'm Seunghee," "Yan An" as they ate she asked. "Why are you alone if you don't mind me asking," he had some food before "I ended up pregnant." She was surprised "really" he nodded, "my parents kicked me out and I was separated from my boyfriend." 

She didn't hesitate to get up and hold him, "I'm sorry" he held on then "I'll look after you." He quietly said "thank you" once he was better, they continued eating "so how far along are you." He smiled a little "almost three weeks," "that's wonderful" apart from hearing something like that from Changgu. Yan An couldn't help but think that, maybe it is wonderful. That night he slept so comfortably he woke up, thinking about how happy he's feeling. Until he remembered it all Seunghee, cooked some breakfast "would you like to do anything today."

He took some time to think about it, "you don't have to do anything if you don't want to." "I need to do grocery shopping so, you can come if you want" he thought he might as well, explore his new town. "Okay" she smiled happily "we can leave in an hour," that was fine with him. He wasn't surprised when she asked "so, what's your boyfriend like" he couldn't help but smile brightly. "He's amazing and the only other person, to be happy about the baby the down side to our relationship." "Is that it was a secret until now, since he was rich and I wasn't."

"That's what I hate about society we're all people, we should be allowed to be with whoever we want." Yan An agreed with that "I would, love to show you a picture of him but, I don't have any." "And I couldn't afford a phone" Seunghee took a moment, "I can look him up on my phone." It's not hard to find out information on rich people, as soon as his picture popped up. Seunghee smiled slyly "wow Yan An" he blushed, a little she wrote down the phone number. Prepared to contact him and get them back together, a little while later they headed out.

 

It was that night as she was getting ready for bed, Seunghee had it all planned. She was feeling good about this, hoping it would all work out. 

_To Changgu:_

_"Hi, I know you don't know me and might, not believe me when I say I know Yan An is safe."_

 

It was a simple waiting game, just as she was about to put her phone down. It went off.

_From Changgu:_

_"Why should I believe you."_

 

_To Changgu:_

_"Because I have Yan An staying with me, I know he loves you and that he has no one else."_

_"And also I know he's almost three weeks along."_

 

Changgu thought he might be seeing things, so his boyfriend is safe. That helped it also hurt that he does have no one else, he knows their _friends_ don't care about him anymore. Which definitely annoyed Changgu to no end, he was more than surprised to get this message. And naturally, he wanted to know who this mysterious person is.

_From Changgu:_

_"Who are you by the way."_

 

_To Changgu:_

_"I'm Seunghee."_

 

_To Seunghee:_

_"Thank you for looking after him :)."_

 

_From Seunghee:_

_"It's not a problem, I can also help you two to get back together."_

That definitely caught his attention, anything would be perfect. Changgu would do anything to get away from Daehyun, who certainly made it clear he wants him. He knew it was going to take some time to get organized; he began to think about what to take with him. One thing he wouldn't need, his parent's money. 

 

Within a few days they were coming up with a plan, of course, Changgu had to act as normal as possible. Seunghee wanted to keep this a secret from Yan An, at least for a little while. As he settles into his new life ”would you like me to, go with you to the doctor” Yan An thought about it. ”I would actually” it didn't have to be pointed out, that he feels a little nervous given the situation. It wasn't long before they were ready to go, it was a quiet walk to the medical centre. There were only a handful of people in the waiting room; Yan An took in every detail.

Even the small pile of magazine's beside him; Yan An was tempted to read one. But a few moments later it was his turn, Seunghee was by his side. He sat down nervously in the little office, wondering what the doctor will think. He soon realized that the had nothing to worry about, at this doctor didn't look at him like he was nothing. After having his check-up he certainly felt better, he then got a few things he needed. Then Seunghee decided to take him out for lunch; Yan An was certainly happy with that idea. She felt a little curious ”what would you say to Changgu, if you got to see him again.” 

Just the mention of his name is enough to get his heart skipping a beat, to make him feel a little flustered. He smiled a little ”I would tell him I love him,” Seunghee smiled ”so what would you say if I told you I've been in contact with him.” Yan An couldn't believe it he felt a few different emotions, without knowing what to say. He began to shed a few tears she moved next to him, wrapping an arm around him. ”I wanted to let him know how you're doing,” Yan An took a deep breath ”thank you.” A little while later they headed home, as he went to lie down for a bit. 

Seunghee received a message from Changgu, pretty much telling her that he won't be able to leave yet. Which is understandable, there would always be a chance. 


	3. Chapter 3

Nine weeks later.

It had all been worked out; Changgu would be meeting up with Seunghee, at the bus station. While Yan An was busy going to the doctors, to find out the sex of his baby. Changgu was nervous he's never, done anything like this before. He's never wanted to go against what his parents wanted, but more than anything he wants to be back with Yan An. The one who always makes him happy, so apart from feeling nervous. He can't wait to see him again, it was a long trip but it's worth it. After getting off the bus he waited, of course, Seunghee spotted him.

He was surprised when she hugged him, "I know he'll be excited to see you." That was enough to put a smile on his face, "do you have much luggage." He took a deep breath "just these bags, and a suitcase" they waited until everything was pulled out of the bus. She smiled "you don't have to be nervous," he gripped the handle of his suitcase. "I know it's just been a while," of course, she can understand that. "I get it" she smiled more "now come on, it's half an hour to get to my place." That certainly gave him a confidence boost, he had a plan for when he got there.

Getting inside he was a little surprised "make yourself at home, he should be back in roughly twenty minutes." Changgu nodded a little as he put his things away, standing in Yan An's room. He felt a few different things since it all seemed, to him all at once. After a few minutes he was fine, he pulled out the photos of the two of them. Smiling happily as he placed them around the room, before heading to the bathroom to freshen up. It was as he was finishing up he heard, "so Yan An what's the verdict." He smiled proudly "I'm having a girl," she hugged him "that's wonderful."

Changgu smiled like a fool looking out, but staying hidden he could see Yan An heading to his room. He took a deep breath and slowly, walked back in there.

 

Yan An froze feeling a little confused, wondering how those photos got there. Naturally, he was going to ask Seunghee if she knew. He already had a few tears they increased a little with, "hi Yan An" his heart skipped a beat. He's never felt more happy and surprised, "oh my god Changgu" they both cried a little. Changgu eventually closed the distance between them, pulling Yan An into his arms. Of course, Yan An held on never wanting to let go. They were certainly stuck in their own world, until their little girl decided to kick against her father. 

Changgu laughed a little he pulled back a little, both smiling uncontrollably as they kissed. Slowly and sweetly it was nothing short of perfect, Yan An ended up blushing. Not like he could help it once that was, out of the way they laid down on the bed. Yan An laid on his back which is usually, the position he feels comfortable in. He was getting used to having his boyfriend, here with him "I can't believe you're here." Changgu laughed a little "yeah" he gently running, his hand over Yan An's baby bump. "Seunghee helped" that made him smile, "she has helped me a lot."

Neither of them were aware she had noticed, how they were "I've missed you so much Yan An." He teared up a little "I've missed you more" Changgu, wasn't surprised "it's not a competition." Yan An laughed a little loudly, it soon fell quiet until "if you're interested there's food on the table." As if on queue their stomachs rumbled, and despite wanting to continue laying there. They decided to get something to eat, the conversation was simple but enough. It wasn't long before it was just the two of them, since Seunghee had to work. 

"I take it your parents don't know you're here," Changgu looked at him "no they don't." Having something to drink "I don't think they really care, besides they already tried to set me up with someone else." Yan An wasn't surprised "they certainly didn't, waste any time" it didn't need to be said. That they would rather be talking about something else, "no one could take your place in my heart." It was enough to make him blush, and try and hide away. Soon enough they were relaxing on the sofa, Yan An feeling at home in his boyfriend's arms. 

Nothing could ruin this moment or, their time together. It was no surprise that they fell asleep there, only waking up when Seunghee came home. As soon as she spotted the couple she, couldn’t help but smile “aww.” Changgu was the first to notice he smiled a little, Yan An took a little longer to wake up. And when he did he was wondering why his boyfriend was smiling so much, “it’s not hard to tell you’re happy.” Changgu laughed a little “I have every reason to be,” he looked at him “I have you in my life.”

Yan An ended up blushing, a very nice shade of red tinting his cheeks. “You’re so cheesy” with that Changgu kissed him, “only for you” after moving around to sit up. Changgu placed his hand over his boyfriend’s growing belly, “what do you think we should name our daughter.” It was that moment Yan An smiling uncontrollably, “I might have a few ideas” it turned into a bit of a debate. It was funny when Seunghee joined in, deciding to side with Changgu. Making him smile proudly Yan An, was only a little offended.

“That’s it I’m picking the name” it didn’t help that he was smiling, in that moment he was hugged by both of them. In the end, he caved Yan An couldn’t help but laugh a little. “I hate you both” Seunghee held him tighter, “you only think you do” it fell quiet. After a few minutes everything went back to normal, deciding to watch whatever was on TV. Seunghee headed to the kitchen to make, something to eat. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been a while, that’s mostly because I had no idea what to write. But here’s a little something, with birthdays, Christmas and the birth of their daughter. I hope everyone enjoys reading this chapter n_n

 

It’s been two weeks since they’ve been back together.

Yan An was sound asleep, while Changgu and Seunghee set up a few things for his birthday. They had a few balloons, some streamers and a ‘happy birthday’ banner. As well as a few presents, of course, there is a cake in the fridge for later. Yan An woke up a little after nine, mostly because his little girl was leaning on his bladder. So, he doesn’t pay any attention to what is happening around him. It’s while he’s walking out of the bathroom, he notices he stands nearby taking it all in. “Oh my god” they both smile “happy birthday Yan An,” he had a few happy tears.

As they both gave him a hug, Seunghee is the first to give him his gift. “I know it’s not much but, it’s a little something i know you would like.” Within seconds it’s opened to reveal a couple of things for him, and his little girl. “Thank you Seunghee it’s perfect” it’s only a few minutes, before he opens Changgu’s gift. It’s something he didn’t know he needed, his response was more than a simple ‘thank you.’ He gives his boyfriend a few kisses, enough to cause Changgu to blush. They have a simple breakfast before, Seunghee heads to work.

It’s a little before twelve when they decide, to spend some time outside. To enjoy the beautiful day it was clear, that many other couples had the same idea. Sitting in one of the parks they notice many kids, having fun with their parents. It was heartwarming Changgu looked at him, “it won’t be long before we become parents. And get to have many days like them,” Yan An smiles uncontrollably “I know it’s exciting.” 

 

 [<3<3<3 n_n <3<3<3]

 

Things have been quiet since his birthday, but they had been good. Before they knew it two months had passed, and it was now Christmas. That morning Yan An woke up feeling a little sad, with a slightly heavy heart. It wouldn’t be hard to tell he was shedding a few tears, he tried to keep it to himself. But that didn’t last not when Changgu noticed, “what’s wrong” he gently wiped away his tears. Yan An tried to pretend it was nothing, “it doesn’t matter I’m fine.” Of course, he wasn’t but part of him didn’t want to bring it up.

”I can tell it does matter, if you’re crying this early in the morning.” It falls quiet for a couple of minutes “I dreamt, that I was with my parents for Christmas.” Changgu smiled a little sadly “I know you miss them, despite what has happened” he pulled him into his arms. “At least you have me, and Seunghee” Yan An smiled a little. They stayed like that for a while, before getting up. Quickly finding Seunghee in the Christmas spirit, “Merry Christmas boys” “Merry Christmas.” They shared a couple of presents. 

A bit of Christmas brunch before, Seunghee suggested they come to her parents for dinner. “You’ll enjoy it I promise” they were a little hesitant, in the end, it actually didn’t take much to convince them. It was enough to distract Yan An from his thoughts, which was a good thing.

 

[<3<3<3 n_n <3<3<3]

 

It’s time for Changgu’s birthday, but at the same time it’s also the day their little girl is ready to join them. “We don’t have to have much of a celebration for my birthday, besides you won’t be up for it anyway.” Which is true since Yan An is close to having their daughter, thankfully it’s only three hours later. At a little after three in the morning, little Chae Eun is born. She’s already everything they could ask for; Yan An is just about falling asleep. Changgu is holding her smiling so happily, “hello beautiful girl.”

Yan An smiles as he drifts off, it’s clear she’s the best birthday present. Soon enough Changgu falls asleep holding her, it’s after seven when he wakes up. Wondering where she went, only to find Yan An smiling proudly as he holds their precious daughter. He just knows he’ll never get tired of seeing that, it’s a little while later Seunghee drops by. It was a little funny to see Seunghee melt as she held Chae Eun, “she’s absolutely beautiful” she couldn’t help but add. “You know I will be spoiling her, right” neither of them would be surprised.

Not long after she said ‘happy birthday’ to Changgu, before going to work. It was once again quiet in the room, a few hours later Chae Eun broke that silence. When she wanted to be fed, up until he was released the next day. They were given a few tips, on what to do. Since it was clear, they were nervous, and very new to this. When they left the hospital, Yan An held onto her protectively, doing his best to make sure nothing would happen to her. Yan An proved that he's a natural, despite not knowing what to do. But he knows he's not alone.

A few days later.

Seunghee decided to take a trip to their hometown, it was easy enough to find Yan An’s parents. Of course, she knew there was the possibility they wouldn’t care, but she wanted to try. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door, his mother answered. “What do you want,” “I know you might not want to listen to what I have to say.” She just looked at her “okay” it fell quiet, “I wondered if you’d ever want to know how your son is doing.” Seunghee was wondering what kind of reaction, she would get. "I might and I might not,” with that Seunghee smiled a little.

“If you’re interested at all Yan An had a little girl,” his mother shed a couple of tears “oh my god.” It was then she gave her a picture; of Yan An and Chae Eun. It was enough to cause her to cry a little, it wasn't long before Seunghee left with something for Yan An. It was now, she felt anxious wondering how he would react. Of course, they had no idea what she was up to, she hadn't mentioned anything. She found him sitting on the couch, taking a deep breath she went for it. "I may have done something you might not like," it was no surprise Yan An was confused but curious.

"What are you talking about" sitting next to him, "I-I went to see your parents." That definitely caught his attention, "you did what" part of him was annoyed. The rest of him was happy so he felt torn, he was unable to stop himself from asking. "What did they say" Seunghee told him everything that happened, in the end, he was crying a little. It was then Changgu walked out "what happened," "I told him what happened when I went to see his parents." It was once Yan An was fine, Seunghee said; ”your mum gave me this for you.” 

It stayed quiet for a while, since no one knew what to say.


End file.
